Yoshi (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Yoshi= |-|Paper Yoshi= Summary Yoshi (Japanese: ヨッシー, Yosshī, sometimes specified as Green Yoshi) is one of the heroes of the Mario series, an ally of Mario and Luigi, and the protagonist of his own series. He is a member of the Yoshi species and has aided his brethren in saving their homeland on multiple occasions. In his youth, Yoshi managed to rescue and protect Baby Mario and Baby Luigi from the wrath of Kamek and the Koopa Troop. According to Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Yoshi is one of the few members of his species who can speak the language of the other characters, though it seems that this is not his first language, since, as in other games, his statements are translated through parentheses. In the Mario series, he is a major character and often acts as a steed for Mario and other protagonists, while in most of the Mario sports and party games, he is a playable character. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 4-A | 4-B to 4-A | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C | 2-C | 2-B Name: T. Yoshisaur Munchakoopas Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male (reproduces asexually) Age: Varies Classification: Dinosaur Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Dimensional Storage, Prehensile Tongue, Rainbow Manipulation, Enhanced Marksmanship, After swallowing a foe they are turned into a helpless egg, Resistance to Transmutation, Resistance to Evolution Manipulation (When shot by Bowser's Devolution Gun, he was unaffected), Teleportation, Egg Generation. Flight w/ Flutter Wings, Flight and Invulnerability w/ Golden Flutter Wings, Enhanced Eyesight w/ Binoculars, Temporary Flight w/ Blimp Fruit, Increased speed and leaving a flaming trail w/ Dash Pepper, Light Emission and Intangibility Nullification w/ Bulb Berry, Flame Breath w/ Power Flower, Increased strength, Invulnerability and Size Manipulation w/ Mega Mushroom, Nigh-Invulnerability, Transmutation and Healing w/ Heart Fruit, Pyrokinesis w/ Super Red Watermelon, Cyrokinesis w/ Super Blue Watermelon, Shapeshifting w/ Mario, Luigi and Wario's Caps. Matter Manipulation (Subatomic; Particular), Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Spring Form, Vampire Mode, Electrokinetic Physiology, Electrokinesis, Spherical Form, Tornado Form, Shapeshifting, Gold Coin Creation, Duplication, Stone Mimicry, Invulnerability and Fire Aura w/ Candies Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Comparable to characters like Mario) | Multi-Solar System level (Launched Raphael the Raven into space, turning him into a constellation | Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ (Defeated Bowser during the events of Mario Party 9. In Mario Party 9, the plot is that Bowser has stolen the Mini-Stars from the sky. And apparently, it seems that these Mini-Stars are actual stars in the sky. In the ending cinema, the Mini-Stars are returning to the sky--all of which Bowser said he was going to put to use. It's shown at the end, when many burst after his defeat, that he meant this as they were going to power him. By absorbing those stars, Bowser became this powerful) | At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (Fought against Bowser Jr.'s Megahammer with Mario, which was powered by a Grand Star) | Multi-Universe level (Defeated Mega Dragon Bowser, and destroyed the Megabug. The former is the form the latter took after absorbing Spawny in turn was merged with the SupaMerge Headset and Bowser. By absorbing the SupaMerge Headset, the Megabug attained its fusionism powers, which was capable of merging Mario's world and the real world) | Multiverse level (Aided in the defeat of the Shadow Queen) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than Mario). Higher with Dash Pepper and Yoshi Star | Massively Hypersonic (Outpaces and dodges Raphael Raven and Kamek) | Massively FTL+ (Fought the Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds) | Massively FTL+ flight speed and reactions with Launch Stars in SMG2 | Unknown | Massively FTL+, likely Infinite (Can keep up with Paper Mario, and was superior to Lord Crump, who returned from being blasted out into deep space, far past even the moon, within, at absolute worst, a few hours) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Lifts and carries Mega Eggdozers and the much heavier Metal Eggdozers. Capable of throwing Mega Eggdozers across several distances and overpowering Bowser with Metal Eggdozers) Striking Strength: Universal+ | Multi-Solar System Class | Solar System Class+ to Multi-Solar System Class+ | At least Universal+, likely Multi-Universal (Can destroy the Megahammer which contained the Grand Star) | Multi-Universal | Multiversal Durability: Universe level+ | Multi-Solar System level | Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ | At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (Can take hits from the Megahammer which is powered by a Grand Star) | Multi-Universe level | Multiverse level Stamina: Very high (Can take countless hits and fight several bosses with no notable signs of exhaustion) Intelligence: Surprisingly High (Skilled in shooting and sniping his eggs, capable of understanding both human and his species' speech, and is often the leader of the Yoshi clan) Standard Equipment: His eggs, a Dash Pepper that enhances his speed, a Blimp Fruit that makes him fly like a hot air balloon, the Bulb Berry that allows him to see anything in the darkness and materialize intangible objects, Morph Bubbles transforms him into vehicles and objects, Watermelons grants him elemental seeds to use as projectiles, Heart Fruit transforms Yoshi into Super Happy Yoshi which makes him faster, stronger, and invincible, Flutter Wing turns him into Winged Yoshi, Golden Flutter Wing grants him unlimited flight and invincibility, Yoshi Stars grant him super speed, invincibility, and flying blast attack, badges from Yoshi's Woolly World that grant abilities such as fire and lava immunity and unlimited fire and ice watermelon, etc. Weaknesses: He easily panics after being attacked with a rider. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Swallow: Yoshi catches enemies with his long adhesive tongue and swallows them to either turn them into an egg or devours them completely. Egg Throw: Yoshi will pinpoint his target and throws either his signature Yoshi Eggs to attack enemies or Yarn Balls to restrict them. The eggs occasionally shown to have ricocheting, explosive, and homing capabilities. Mega Eggdozer: Yoshi will throw a gigantic heavy egg across large distances. It has an even heavier variant called Metal Eggdozer. These eggs are powerful enough to hurt Bowser in his giant form. Egg Roll: Yoshi encases himself in an egg, which can be used for defense and protection, and rolls at his opponents at high speed. He has a variant where the egg he encases himself in is several times larger than his size and can bury the opponents he bulldozes. Ground Pound: Yoshi slams his rear end on the ground with great force, which can cause many results such as creating shockwaves. Rainbow Flutter: Yoshi will use his signature Flutter Jump technique and either strike the target or throw a projectile which leaves a rainbow trail. The latter action will make two projectiles during the process. Foot of Fury: Yoshi's Super Strike. After being surrounded by yellow and green sparks and rings, he then kicks the target with energy. Magic Weapon: Yoshi forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only seen in Mario Sport Mix in a fight against the Behemoth. Badges: Yoshi can use a variety of badges that can grant him special abilities such as making his ground pound stronger, unlimited fire and ice watermelons, and immunity to fire and lava-based attacks and obstacles. Transformations: Yoshi has a variety of transformation he can utilize: *'Super Dragon Yoshi:' Yoshi will grow wings and gains the ability to breath explosive fire. This is also used as a Mega Strike where it has re-entry force and in Super Mario World, it can create earthquakes. *'Mega Yoshi:' Similar to Mega Mario, Yoshi will grow into gigantic proportions, becomes invincible, and breaks almost anything for a limited time. *'Super Happy Yoshi:' A transformation gained after eating a Heart Fruit. Super Happy Yoshi is invincible, stronger, faster, and has a longer tongue for a limited time. *'Golden Flutter Wings:' A power-up that grants Yoshi flight and invincibility with no time limit. Key: Standard | Yoshi series | In the Mario Party series | Super Mario Galaxy | Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle | Paper Yoshi NOTE: The Standard key serves a different purpose than other keys. Unlike other keys, the Standard key draws from feats across the franchise for the sole purpose of scaling. Which is why its A.P. comes from a Yoshi's Island game while its speed hails from an M&L game. Its only purpose is to scale others from using decently consistent feats. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2